A Simple Plan
by Erika Keysie
Summary: What if Danny and Steve got locked in a safe of an abandonned bank? That's what would happen, in my mind. [I don't own the cover] [McDanno] /!\ Warning, written by a French girl.


Okay, hum, hi?

Well, I'm a French girl who wanted to try something, and here is this "something". A one shot all in English. I tried!

Warning here, I couldn't find any beta to correct this, I certainly made big mistakes and I beg your pardon for that. If there's a kindperson who's ready to correct me, please let me know, it would be so lovely!

I don't own anything, except for the plot :)

Hope you'll enjoy

* * *

 **A Simple Plan**

That was enough. Kono and Chin were tired of Danny's and Steve's behaviours. The two men were constantly fighting, arguing, or just watching each other, looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. Everybody knew they were in love, except for these two idiots. That was so obvious! They were acting like a couple! Steve always checked Danny out when he wasn't looking, and vice versa, Danny checked out Steve.

The cousins had a plan, a simple one, if not the better one.

Ooo0ooO

"Steve, we've got a problem here" Kono said on the phone.

" _What's wrong Kono? You alright?_ "

"I'm fine, I'm with Chin. We were on patrol and the central asked for someone, and now we're at the disused bank, the one outside Honolulu. The suspect's hiding; we need back up to find him."

" _We're on the way._ "

Kono hung up then smiled at her cousin.

"They're coming."

They hid in the bank, and waited for their boss and for his partner. They didn't have to wait a long time, though. Steve and Danny were pretty fast when it came to their job; ten minutes later they were here.

The Commandant looked around; the bank was dark and silent, nothing was moving; this place gave the impression that no living soul had come here for centuries. Spider's web decorated every corner of the ceiling; papers were abandoned here and there and Steve felt strange. Oh, he wasn't afraid, of course, but still he wasn't ill-at-ease. He looked at Danno, his partner. The blond was concentrated, his gun firmly held in his hands; his heart was pounding fast in his chest and he could feel it in his entire body. However, he liked this feeling, the adrenaline running through his veins, the fear of what was coming and, yet, the knowledge that Steve was here to have his back. He felt incredibly good and strong and strangely powerful.

"Steve, wait" Danny whispered. "Please, promise me that you won't play the hero and I won't get hurt."

The Navy SEAL frowned. "What? Of course you won't get hurt Danno! What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Let it go, Steve, let it go."

Steve did as he was told – for once – and focused again on the mission. They walked silently through the corridor which led to safes; the only noise they could hear was the noise of their steps as they kept walking to reach the first safe. Danny glanced at Steve, and with a mutual consent, he entered in the safe. It was a big space, probably for gold brick, totally empty. Steve followed him into the safe to check out the place, his gun pointed in front of him, in case the suspect throws himself on him. "Clear" he said to Danny who made the same conclusion. There was no place to hide in the safe, just some old metal beam here and there.

As they walked to go out, the reinforced door closed on them, leaving them no other way out.

"Open the door! Five-O, open the damn door!" Steve exclaimed as he was knocking on it.

Danny's eyes roll up toward the ceiling. "Yeah, ask him to let us out, he'll do it, of course" he replied with sarcasm. "I bet he's kind of a good man and if you say that you're a cop, he'll reopen the door for us."

Steve glowered at him with a sight. "Not helping" he responded simply. "Check out the walls, there's got to be a way out somewhere."

"Steve, we're in a safe. It has been created to only have one exit: the front door. It would be completely stupide to make more than one entrance, you know, in case of robbery."

"But we _cannot_ be trapped here!" he shouted.

Danny crossed his arms, looking strangely at him. "Okay, big guy, take it easy. It's not that much of a big deal. Let's just make a call to Chin and tell him where we are, he'll release us" he moderated as he went in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Damn! There's no signal."

"We're in a safe, remember? It has been made to block any signal from this outside and from the inside, you know, in case of cyber-robbery" Steve told him, using Danny's words. He started to walk in circle, thinking how he would manage to get them out.

Danny sighed deeply and sat down on the floor. Steve stopped to stare at him in disbelief. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, there's not much I can do, I mean we're stuck here until Chin and Kono find us, right? I'm not gonna wait up, it could take them a lot of time" he explained, shrugging helplessly. "Besides, this floor isn't that uncomfortable." He grinned at him while Steve was almost gaping at him.

"I'm not going to wait and do nothing" announced the Navy Seal, determined to find a way out without the help of anyone.

"Fine, do as you want. But you're wasting your time; it's all I'm saying" the blond declared with another shrug.

Steve's eyes roll up toward the ceiling and he started walking near to the front wall, checking it in case there was some sort of electronical circuit that could open the door.

"Oh and Steve?" Danny interrupted him. "Don't forget we're in an old bank, uh, the door was locked on the outside, by a manual system. Just saying."

Steve sighed and turned towards Danny with exasperation. "And what am I supposed to do then? Just sit there and do as you do, that's to say, absolutely nothing to get us out of here? Whereas Chin and Kono are still after the suspect? They need us, Danno, and we can't help them!"

Danny stood up to face his partner with anger. "Do you think I'm not aware of it? It's killing me, okay? I want to help them as much as you do, but the thing is we can't!" he ranted. "We're stuck here, and without an external help, we'll stay here forever. You can try to break the door with your super-strength, you can try to shout strong, it would be the same; nothing that you want to do is gonna work because we are locked in a safe of an abandoned bank!"

Steve sighed loudly, resigned. "Maybe you're right…"

"Maybe?" Danny interrupted him. "No, I'm right and you know it, you just don't want to admit it. There's nothing you can do."

"Okay, right, I admit it. But I'm not the kind of men who just…wait" he retorted.

"Yeah, I know that. Believe me, I know. Let's play a game then" Danny proposed with a grin as he leaned against a metal beam.

"You're… Serious?" Steve replied with a hesitation.

"Yes; why not? You thought about something else?" Danny joked. "Come on, Steve, don't be the tough guy who arrests suspects and kicks asses. Be just Steven McGarrett, the man who likes to surf. That's going to be fun, you'll see."

"Alright. What's your game?" Steve asked with a small smile rising up the corner of his lips.

"Well, I thought about this: I ask you something, you answer, you can tell the truth or lie and I have to tell if you're lying or not, and then you ask me, etc., that works for you?" Danny proposed, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, I start. Hum, what was your favourite thing in New Jersey?"

"Pizza" Danny retorted immediately.

"Easy, that's the truth. You never stop complaining about the pineapples on pizzas in Hawaii."

"Come on! A fruit! On the most delicious thing on Earth! It's barely a sacrilege!" Danny shouted, outraged.

Steve laughed, amused by the exaggerated expression on his partner's face. "That's absolutely wonderful though" he replied, making fun of Danno.

Danny looked at him with pure horror and disgust. "Let's just not talk about that okay? Your lack of taste terrifies me. Okay, my turn. What do you miss the most in the army?"

Steve took a moment to think about it. He didn't know how to answer to that. Not that he didn't miss anything, but that was a hard question and make a decision was difficult. "I'll say that it's my buds" he finally said.

"You're liar, Steve" Danny replied without a hesitation. "What you miss the most, I'm sure, his commanding on your men." Then, he laughed when Steve's face showed the same outrage that his own did few minutes earlier. "You're obsess with control, you like commanding, that's why _you_ drive _my_ car."

"That is not true" Steve assured his arms crossed in a defensive gesture.

"It is and you know it" Danny trumpeted.

They continued to argue as if they were children and then kept asking each other questions about everything that could cross their minds. And without knowing how they ended up talking about this, one hour later, they started talking about their feelings towards people.

"I don't think someone can get how much I love Grace. She's my entire world" Danny was saying to Steve.

They were seated side by side on the floor of the safe, fixing the locked door in front of them.

"I think I can" Steve said, "I mean you moved out to Oahu because Rachel's new boyfriend and she moved out here with her. You know, not all fathers would have done that for their daughter. You're a good man Danno and a great dad."

"Yeah, thanks" Danny murmured softly. "The strange thing is I don't feel anything for Rachel anymore. I loved her for so many years, and now I don't, which is weird."

Steve frowned. "Why? Why is it weird?"

"I don't know, it's just… it's just I used to love her, and it was something I knew for sure, I thought I would love her for the rest of my life. That's what I promised when we got married. ' _I swear to love you until the day I die'_ " Danno said with a bit of bittersweet and nostalgia. "I didn't keep this promise. And that's weird. Loving her was kind of a habit…"

They kept silence for a few minutes before Steve spoke again. "That means that you moved on. That's a good thing, Danno. You cannot spend the rest of your life loving a woman who doesn't love you back, who is with another man. It would hurt you more than you could imagine. It's the best thing you could have done. Moving on is a good thing" Steve repeated. He put his hand on Danny's, showing him his compassion and trying to comfort him.

Danny didn't move, as if he was paralysed, staring at this strong hand that was on his. His blood was running through his fingers, making him wanting to instigate a movement. His heart was pounding strongly and was muffling the noises around him. He looked up to meet Steve green-grey eyes that were intensely staring at him. He felt his mouth becoming dry. The rush of blood in his fingers became more powerful; he wanted to do something with his hand but he was kind of afraid of what would happen if he moved it. He knew that something special was happening; his relationship with Steven was moving to something else, however he didn't know in what it was changing.

Suddenly, he couldn't support the tension which knotted his muscles. He stood up and walked a bit toward the door. "You know, it's not the weirdest part, actually" he said with a quiet laugh.

"It's not? What is it, then?" Steve asked his heart beating of apprehension. He stood up too so he could face his partner. He felt in his bones that this conversation was really important.

Danny laughed again; he seemed lost in his thoughts. "Yeah" he responded softly. "The weirdest part is that I might feel something for someone else. In fact, I do feel something. It's quite confusing, though. I didn't expect that, it just sort of happened."

Steve nodded. "And who is the lucky person who caught your attention?" he questioned as he approached him. "Is it Gaby?"

"Surprisingly, no, it's not her."

Steve wanted to grab him and to shake him up. It was like if Danny wanted to make him die of waiting. "Well, who is she?" he asked feeling the urge to _know_ who the hell was the person Danny was talking about.

"It's… Well, uh, it's not a woman" he revealed ill-at-ease.

"Oh" Steve huffed. "Okay, that's okay. Who is he, then?"

The Navy Seal didn't know if he was happy about it – well sure he was because that meant that Danny and him probably could date, yet, that also meant that Danno could have someone else in mind, another man…

Danny didn't realise what he was actually saying to his partner, the words just came out of his mouth almost without his consent. "I know him for two years now. And he's a complete moron. He drives me crazy, you know? But I kinda like it, certainly because I'm a masochist, I don't know…" He stopped and blinked. He cleared his throat embarrassed. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's been a long time, where the hell are Kono and Chin?"

He clearly hopped that the subject was closed however Steve wasn't going to let him get away with this. He had the feeling that he had a chance to finally get Danno to understand what he was feeling for him. "It matters to me, Danno" he muttered. "There's… There's a thing I want you to know." He stopped since he didn't really know how he could express what he wanted to say.

"Which is?" Danno asked staring at him with curiosity. What could he possibly don't know about Steve?

Steve breathed deeply. He had to say it, didn't he? He didn't want to spend the rest of his life secretly loving Danno and without knowing if perhaps Danny loved him back. He had to know.

"Which is… I…" He closed his eyes. "I love you." He finally had said it. That probably was the most difficult thing he ever had to say in his entire life.

"You what?" he gasped. The words he had heard had taken his breath away; literally. He stopped breathing for a moment. "You _what_?" he repeated.

"Please don't make me say it again, that's hard enough" Steve responded nervously. He started to think that maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell everything to Danny.

"Okay that's… that's unexpected and that's great" Danno declared with a grin. "I mean, well, hum, you love me, uh? And…and the best part of all of this is that I kinda love you too, actually. So, I assume that if we both love each other, then that's good, right?"

Steve blinked and gaped at Danny, voiceless for a moment. "You love me" he clarified to make sure he had perfectly understood what his partner had said to him.

"Yes, I do" Danno responded as he leaned forward to get closer to Steve. "And I do want to kiss you too, like right now."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Steve queried grinning at his partner.

"Nothing more" Danny muttered while he put his hand on the back of Steve's neck and he kissed him.

The same shiver crossed them at the exact moment when their lips came into contact and they sighed of contentment. Danny's adventurous tongue went to explore Steve's mouth making him groan a little bit. Their kiss seemed to last like forever but eventually Danny separate from Steve with a big smile.

They kept kissing until finally, Kono and Chin came to deliver us. The cousins knew their plan had worked by the way the two partners were looking at each other openly expressing their love.

THE END.

* * *

I really hope it wasn't terrible.

I can't wait to know what you think about my work!

Love,

EK.


End file.
